<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to remember by Slump_89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031737">Something to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slump_89/pseuds/Slump_89'>Slump_89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slump_89/pseuds/Slump_89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Holt/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul awoke to find himself in what appears to be a shack. He could barely see anything but rubbed his eyes and He could now felt a slight headache and begin rubbing the back of his head he put one of his fingers to touch his left eyebrow, He felt a scar and saw dried blood on his finger. He looked around The shack appears to be old and looks like whoever build it used anything lying around and it looked like it was about to collapse he soon got up shocked to see the corpse of a lady with a ice peck shoved deep inside her head with the edge peaking out of the other end, He wanted to scream but stopped himself by covering his mouth and proceeded to continue looking around He saw the decomposing decapitated head lying on the a table  he walked closer to inspect it he saw lit candles surrounding the head and saw a sweater and a pair of pants with the head lying on top and machete in the middle.</p><p>He soon saw a window and went to look but he can see is just tree's. He looked back saw terry lying on the ground, He soon rushed to check if she was still alive and she was but was most likely in a coma, she had a nasty mark on her head with dried blood which must have cause her to be unconscious by getting hit in the head. Paul tired to carry her but stopped when he heard the door knob turn, He tried to think of somewhere to hide but it was too late. The door opened and a tall man wearing potato sack with one eye socket came walking in holding a bag but soon saw Paul and dropped it, He started walking towards him so Paul dashed to the door but was grabbed by the man before he could escape.</p><p>A sudden wave of memories flash into his head and suddenly he remembered what happened the night before, all his friends were all killed by Jason Voorhees expect for Ted and Ginny who manage to survive. But why was he still alive, Jason probably thought Terry was dead but why him and why did Jason keep all these corpses in here and how was he still alive?! But before was could think of anything more he was carried to a small room and was thrown on to the ground and his pants were unzipped and pulled down to his knees, He could see a bulge forming in Jason's pants. Jason then took off his overalls and clothes leaving only the sack on his head.</p><p>Jason staring taking off Paul's underwear with no trouble as Paul couldn't do anything about it as He was afraid to fight back knowing what this man is capable of. Jason started giving Paul a small hand job grabbing the man's hard cock made Jason even more erected, Paul looked away not wanting to make eye contact with the monster. Jason stopped after knowing a hand job won't work on the man and soon started using him for his own pleasure. He took Paul's pants and threw them onto the side a long with his underwear and soon heard Paul's leg's up pushed the head of his cock deep into him, Paul screamed in pain as Jason started moving in and out, With no lubed it made it hard for poor Paul as He had to deal with a serial killer volatile him.</p><p>He swallowed tightly as the masked killer began to thrust more this time keeping his cock inside. Paul closed his eyes, Paul was near to tears when Jason came inside him, The young man whimpered as Jason finally pulled his cock out of him with cum dripping out of the man's hole. Jason started to take off his sack to revile his face, Paul almost threw up just by looking at him but was pulled and grabbed upside down as Jason started cleaning the cum with his tongue licking deep into Paul's hole. When Jason already cleaned up and gently put the man down and started pushing his finger into Paul, Paul started to feel tears Flow down his checks but stopped himself as Jason started twisting his finger inside Paul. He then pulled them out and started to grab the man close to his face and started kissing him, Jason's tongue pushed along with Paul's Small one, Paul closed his eyes with fear and kept his mouth opened feeling Jason's tongue move around licking his teeth and everything inside his mouth.</p><p>Jason started to touch Paul's nipple with his hand  while still keeping his tongue inside Paul's mouth and soon stopped to put on his clothes, once fully clothed Jason picked up Paul's pants and underwear to put it back on him. Jason tied Paul's arms onto a metal pole and left. Paul stayed their with many thoughts with him, but couldn't do anything about them He just stayed there shocked with fear. He was just a sex toy and nothing else his girlfriend probably already forgotten about him and He failed to help Terry, He can never escape,This was his new home now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>